freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Curious That klasky csupo ripoff that was made on Vyond
It starts with the next five text have a scribble write the stenciled "?ictures" on them. The first few letters are blue, but the P is teal when it is being drawn, but then it turns to orange once it's finished, and the O is purple. Everything described up to this point happens in a VERY FAST pace. After this we zoom out, during which "I N C.", in red, appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete boxes arranged with "curious" on between of "?ictures". In "?ictures" , the "?" is purple, the "i" is dark yellow, and the "c" is dark teal. Then the logo turns black and white while the "?" turns purple a second late. In the 1998-2005 version, over a red TV-static background, where black and red/black ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops Red Read. He says the company name (just "Curious Pictures") in a robot-like voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the letters come out of CP's mouth. The blocks form the usual CP logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "?" changes from white to red when it's done rolling. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A jabbering sound, a duck quack quack, and a boing sound and if it does the boing sound the logo fades out. In Little Kate Ashby Go to Wild and Frat, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a Curious Pictures statue in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the red rooster and the city, and it wakes up by opening its eyes (which appear to be recycled from Red Read's eyes from the previous logo). It yells out "Wake up!" while the blocks of the CP are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the Curious pictures logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster is no longer there because it was a silly logo. Additional Info Curious Pictures has given a name to the "robot" character on their site - "Red Read". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes releasing around 2017-2019 and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It is also revealed that Red Read was 14 (Now he is 18) and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Red Read, except that it is black and blue instead of purple and red). Red Read's ink blob is now blue instead of black. Strangely, the CP Red Read logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBong episode "Sea weed" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Hashbrick logo. Scare Factor *Dot: None to low, the humanoid dot runing right at as it may get to some *Smoke: Low to medium, the flying rocket catch a view off guard *Graffiti: Low to medium. The text and shapes can suck you off, as the credits The Wild Blueberrys episodes for Greenytoons may find it drawing due to the logo very out *Robot/Red Read: Low to nightmare. Red Read's face looks like that came out of the child's nightmare inducing, the logo was an random and disjointed feel to it. Most children will be gaining nightmares of this, some children find it funny, and adults find it annoying. *2009-2012/Red Read: Medium to nightmare (set of Red Read's face coming out of the child's nightmare again). The bonus of Red Read smiling can be unsetting. The black background and the transition of a movies cannot help much (there is logo how funny it is of Red Read's Face smile) *Movie/Red Read: High to nightmare, Red Read was looking and smile at the people or viewers, if you find a nightmares of Red Read's Face looks realistic as the original variant, it can dissead for medium how excepted this, there is a static red background due to only a logo of once and only once *Rooster: Low to high, The scary logo was an improvements over the previous logo sence is the rooster crowing from ugly logo can get to some *There is a rare version of the logo adding Pinch Racooon and the Greenytoons logo but it says Nickelodeon and doesn't belong on this logo Gallery Curious Pictures Old Logo.png Curious Pictures Nightmare Red Read.png Curious pictures 2.png Curious serutcip.png Red Read And Curious Pictures logo.png Curious Pictures Graffiti.jpg Curious pictures's brother digital.png Red Read from Curious Pictures.png Curious pictures.png Snapshot 101.png|Curious Pictures has wrong color? but its green and mirrored Snapshot 97.png|Curious Pictures Has wrong color? Snapshot 98.png Snapshot 2409.png Snapshot 94.png Snapshot 93.png Snapshot 1170.png Snapshot 1176.png Snapshot 1175.png Snapshot 913.png Snapshot 1097.png Fan-made Curious pictures logo 10.png Curious pictures logo 26.png 169000799 144x108.png 168246106.png 154936040 144x108.png 154922253 144x108.png 160492074 144x108.png 163309050.png Curious Pictures Robot Face.001.jpeg Video watch if you dare do not watch a scary stuff Category:Feel Bad Inc. Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Microsoft Sam Laugh Category:Parody Logos Category:Klasky csupo logos Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Fake logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Emile Sila Laugh Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Creepy Category:Creepy logos. Category:Logos that could scare every creepypasta in the world Category:Robot Logos Category:Robots Category:SSF Logos Category:Real Logos Category:White Logos Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:Tcb logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Green Logos Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos that scare Super Mario Logen Category:High to Nightmare Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Common Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Taken From Little Kate Ashby Category:Taken From Team Umizoomi Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Funny Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Logos that make Peanut the squrriel cry Category:Logos that could make Peanut the squrriel scream her head off during the njght Category:Logos that make Peanut the squrriel scream for dear life Category:Logos that make Peanut the squrriel shit her pants Category:Low To Nightmare Category:None to Low Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Dark Logos! Category:Logos that make Papi the okapi shit her pants and scream so loudly that the street can hear him Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Oh, worse than I feared. Category:FAR WORSE. Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that could not possibly scare Lady Gaga no matter how hard they try Category:C Category:U Category:R Category:I Category:O Category:S Category:P Category:T Category:E Category:Taken from "Team Umizoomi" Category:Taken from "Little Einsteins" Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Taken from "A Little Curious" Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Taken from "Elmo's World" Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Taken from "Codename: Kids Next Door"